


The Raven's Veil

by Senkaitae



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senkaitae/pseuds/Senkaitae
Summary: Rei'hah, a confused and growing Vastayan, has yet to find her true self. However, when it mattered the least to her, it snuck up on her, when she wasn't prepared.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely non-canon Rakan, before anything happened between him and Xayah!

Orphaned at a young age, Rei'hah was left to the forests to grow. With no civilization and no Vastayan near her, she did not adapt to any forms, leaving her as a pure slate of human form. She had markings on her to prove she was Vastayan, but they were unnoticeable unless you were up close.

Rei'hah knew she loved the snow, rain, and water on it's own. Even though she loved these elements so dearly, she couldn't seem to adapt to a form related to them. Perhaps she was wrong, and what you desired wasn't what your form based off of.

Frustrated, and now 19, Rei'hah attempted to venture towards a city. Maybe Vastayan people are there? Before she got there, though, she met a man with feathers as golden as the sun. His eyes were pure blue, nearly as blue as the waters she loved so dearly. She gasped in awe, quickly trying to learn from him by prodding him with questions, left and right.

She found his name was Rakan, and he was a Vastayan Phoenix. He very cheerfully answered any, and all, of her questions, and was surprised she was such a pure soul. After awhile of interviewing her new bird friend, he offered to take her to his village. He told her it was swarming with many different types of Vastayan, ranging from other birds to wolves and bears! Quickly agreeing, they headed out.

Following the phoenix around like a lost child, Rei'hah quickly learned that people of her kind gained their forms from the nature, and people, around them, not necessarily what they enjoyed. Though she had the general idea of this, it still upset her that her form has yet to change. After all, she surrounds herself in the same elements at all times! What is taking so long?

Eventually, asking around helped her to meet a cat, a monkey, and a fox. The one that stuck out the most, was the fox. Her name was Ahri, and she wished to be a human and to stay with humans. Curious, Rei'hah asked her why, to which Ahri refused to answer. Instead, Ahri quietly replied with a question, "Why are you so human, Rei'hah? Maybe you too, don't want to give that up."

Ahri's words hurt Rei'hah, merely because she knew most of the Vastaya hated humans over war pride. Rei'hah hid herself away, to become lonely once more, to attempt to become who she is, instead of being the embodiment of human. After two years of vigorous training, and mentally beating herself up, she embraced a new form at long last.

Rakan discovered her once more, but, he did not recognize her whatsoever. Her scent, colors, and eyes were completely different, as were her personality. She was no longer the Reh'hah Rakan had come to tell of his feelings. She slowly turned to her side to see him standing there, her large raven ears dipping in sorrow, her once bright blue eyes now a deep purple. She could feel the agony in his eyes, was in his very heart.

"Rei'hah? Is.. That you?" Rakan said, stumbling forward slightly with each word. Rei'hah twitched her ear that was in his direction, and took a step back with each of his. "Rei'hah, please. What's wrong?"


	2. The Deed

Moments of silence go by, and still, she has not answered him. Looking at the dead grass at her feet, shifting her arms slowly, glancing up at him to see if he was still there. "Rakan." she silently stated. He could not read her emotions. Was she angry with him for searching for her? That couldn't be true, could it? "Rei'hah, please!" Rakan's voice cracking between the plea. 

Clenching his fist and realizing that words meant nothing in these moments, he walked forward, head hanging low and nails digging into his skin. "Rakan.. no." She shook her head, and held up her hands as if he were meaning to hurt her. He could feel his heart shattering but he paid it no mind, approaching her quicker. Within seconds after she put up her defense, Rakan gently put it to her sides, grabbing onto her shoulders and pulling her into an embrace. As much as she wanted to believe it to be forced, she couldn't lie to herself that she did in fact miss him.

"Rakan, I-" "I'm sorry." His face buried into her neck, she almost thought he was simply saying it for her, but that idea changed as she felt a tear. "I should have helped you, I should have stayed.'


End file.
